Elfish Love
by I Killed Juliet
Summary: Regulus drags his cousin along while he plays matchmaker for his elf on a winter night.


Even I think this is a weird idea but while trying to write TV and Film scripts and being stalked by dogs this came to me. I'm an American. All I know of British slang is from the shows I catch on BBC and Netflix. I apologize to the natives in advance. Oh and I am not JK Rowling and never will be.

* * *

God it was cold. Biting even. Goosebumps and prickling feelings and all that jazz. He could of sworn that his bones were chilled, had that been a legit possibility. The point is that it was cold and he for reasons unknown to even him, was wearing only a short sleeved shirt and dark trousers and it was snowing. Snowing!

"You look like an idiot."

Oh, was his cousin sweet. She had been dressed appropriately; robes, coat, long sleeved jumper, pants as well and even long grandma socks and boots. He was impressed. Only she could wear grandmother-esque outfits and look like a fashionista.

So it was cold, snowing and he was dressed for a light summer night and he was standing in the woods. In the dark with his sweet cousin.

"It's cold."

He nodded. She was observant as well.

"What are we doing here exactly?"

She was never one for adventure. He was rather proud of himself he had convinced her to come by the end of the it. Maybe she was just as bored as he was.

"Covert observing." He smiled cheekily. She groaned.

"What does that mean? Spying? We're spying on someone?"

"Sort of."

Her brow furrowed.

"Who the hell is in the woods that we could possibly spy on?"

"Kreacher and his date!" He exclaimed rather proudly.

What.

"What?"

There were no other words to describe what she thought. Just simply, what.

"Yup. Kreacher's been a bit grumpy lately and I thought this could cheer him up some."

"He's always been like that. It's his natural disposition."

"Shut it you. He is lonely."

He walked up behind a tree, carefully peering over. A few feet on, two tiny creatures shined in the moonlight.

"Regulus, who is Kreacher supposedly dating?"

Narcissa joined his side and squinted, trying to get a view of the other elf.

"Winky."

What.

"How did you convince the Crouch's of this match?"

Part of her didn't want the answer.

"I sort of. . . asked."

"You asked if Winky could date Kreacher?"

"No. I asked if I could borrow her."

The figures in front of them moved closer and made contact. It looked a lot like elfish snogging. It was sweet and romantic. Two things that the Black cousins were raised to find scornful.

"Ah! They look happy."

"You didn't bring me out here to witness true elf love."

She could tell that he was nervous and tensed up. His nails dug into the bark of the tree and his back stiffened. She braced herself for what was coming.

"Mum disowned Siri today."

Oh.

"He was asking for it wasn't he?"

Those word felt so wrong in her mouth. They tasted like dirt. She had a sudden yearn for a glass of water.

"He's gone." His voice cracked, revealing the emotions he had been trying to hide.

"He could come back."

He shook his head and she didn't believe those words either.

"My brother is gone."

"I could sell you a sister."

She open her arms and he allowed her to wrap around him. His chin rested against her shoulder.

"Can they marry?" He whispered.

"Can sisters? I don't know. That's kind of sickening." She shuddered.

"No. Winky and Kreacher."

Ah.

"Does it matter?"

"Suppose not. They're lucky."

"How?"

"They don't worry about class. Purebloods, halfbloods, mudbloods. They don't care."

She never thought of house elves much and she didn't see herself starting anytime soon.

"I bet they're happy. Happier than any wziard or witch can be. Like a pure happiness."

He took a step back. Narcissa dropped her arms to her sides.

"They're servants."

He raised up his arm and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to be a servant."

Narcissa pushed it down. For the time being there was only clean flesh.

"Don't."

She wasn't asking. Begging, pleading more like. Her voice had a hint of anger and pinch of bitterness.

"Too late. When I turn seventeen he'll have me."

"Reg-"

"That's why I brought you here. I wanted-I want to have fun before. You know."

He looks down at his feet.

"Just because your brother left doesn't- he wouldn't want this. Not for you."

"It's cold."

A strange squeaking melody reached their ears, in unison they turned back to the elves. Kreacher was signing.

"That's-" Narcissa started.

"Beautiful."

He reached for hand and didn't let go until the snow stopped.


End file.
